Love Song
by missdinaxoxo
Summary: Kai dan Sehun saling mencintai. Chanyeol mencintai Sehun. Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol. Kai dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat. Kisah ini diambil berdasarkan sebuah lagu. CHANBAEK, KAIHUN, broken!CHANHUN.


**Love Song**

 **Cinta dan Rahasia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanbaek, broken!ChanHun, KaiHun**

 **Song Copyright : Cinta dan Rahasia by Yura Yunita ft. Glenn Fredly**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta adalah sebuah anugrah terindah dari Tuhan untuk setiap makhluknya. Tak dapat dipungkiri cinta pasti merasuki perasaan manusia. Dan manusia tidak dapat menolak cinta.

.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, bukan karena karena awan mendung yang sering kali datang dan hilang tiba-tiba akhir-akhir ini. Melainkan waktu yang telah lewat dari jam lima sore. Gelapnya langit masih dihiasi oleh warna lembayung senja saat matahari tenggelam menunggu malam menjemput dengan bulan dan bintang sebagai penghiasnya.

Seorang namja telihat sedang turun dari bus. Ia lalu berlari dengan sebuah ransel dilengan sebelah kirinya dan gitar pada dengan sebelah kanannya. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan yang basah akan keringat tidak mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Tujuannya hanya satu saat ini, yaitu sebuah cafe yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk ia capai.

Ia masuk ke dalam cafe dan langsung lari ke belakang, dimana loker khusus karyawan cafe berada. Segera ia buka lokernya dan mulai menaruh barang-barang. Ia juga telah melepas sebuah sweater hitam yang sedari tadi pakai menyisakan sebuah kaos dalam tipis kini dibadannya.

"Chanyeol-ah." Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan memakai sebuah kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak.

"eoh, baekhyun-ah." Sapa chanyeol balik begitu suara Baekhyun yang ternyata memanggilnya.

"kenapa tergesa-gesa sekali? Lihat kau bahkan masih berkeringat." Ujar Baekhyun menyerahkan tisu basah kepada Chanyeol.

"sebentar lagi aku harus tampil baek, tentu saja aku harus cepat." Ucap Chanyeol sembali mengusap wajah dan lehernya dengan tisu pemberian baekhyun.

"Masih lama, sekarang masih jam lima lewat dan kau akan tampil pukul tujuh malam nanti." Sanggah Baekhyun.

"tapi aku harus segera bersiap-siap baek. Aku harus memilih lagu yang akan aku tampilkan malam ini."

Chanyeol adalah orang yang perfectsionis dalam segala hal dan tentu saja ia ingin mempersiapkan semuanya. Sekarang sudah menjelang setengah enam sore dan ia baru saja sampai di cafe. Biasanya ia akan datang jam empat sore dan mulai mempersiapkan penampilannya. Hari ini datang terlambat karena harus mengantar papernya ke rumah dosen atau nilainya tidak keluar. Dan sekarang Baekhyun datang dan mengatakan kalau masih lama. Waktu satu setengah jam itu sangat sebentar untuknya.

"setidaknya mandi dulu lah, kau tidak sadar ya penampilanmu sangat kacau, rambut basah, muka kusut dan tidak terlihat segar sama sekali. Kau mau terlihat buruk malam ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Ucapan Baekhyun barusan membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau bercermin pada kaca lokernya. Dan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar. Penampilannya terlihat sangat lusuh dan tentu sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang.

"kau benar, sepertinya aku memang harus mandi." Akhirnya Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan memberikan sebuah handuk kepada Chanyeol kemudian berlalu. Tidak mungkin ia menunggui Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit lagi tepat jam tujuh malam. Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi bar cafe. Ia sedang menikmati kopinya sebelum tampil. Suasana sudah mulai ramai, wajar saja karena ini adalah malam minggu. Malam memadu kasih dan berkencan untuk pasangan. Cafe tempatnya bekerja ini akan selalu menampilkan live music setiap malam minggu. Dihari lain selain sabtu dan malam minggu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sebagai pelayan cafe. Khusus malam minggu tugas mereka adalah sebagai penyanyi.

Setelah menyelesaikan kopinya, Chanyeol segera beranjak menuju panggung kecil yang terletak ditengah cafe. Ia mengambil sebuah gitar yang akan menjadi pengiring penampilan acousticnya malam ini.

"Selamat malam semua." Sapa Chanyeol seraya tersenyum pada pengunjung yang terlihat menantikan dirinya.

Mata Chanyeol berkeliling menyusuri setiap sudut cafe. Pandangannya terhenti pada satu meja yang terletak di dekat jendela.

Bukan

Bukan mejanya yang membuat padangan Chanyeol berhenti disana. Namun dua orang yang duduk disana yang menjadi perhatian Chanyeol.

'Sehun-ah'

Bisiknya dalam hati.

Ya, salah satu diantara dua orang itu adalah seseorang yang bernama Sehun.

Ia melihat Sehun dan Kai melambai kearahnya seraya tersenyum kepadanya. Mau tak mau ia membalas lambaian mereka. Bagaimanapun Kai adalah sahabatnya dan Sehun adalah pujannya hatinya.

"Untuk pembukaan hari ini aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, dan aku membutuhkan seorang teman duet. Baekhyun-ah." Ujar Chanyeol dan memanggil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang berada di dapur terkejut begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggilnya dari melalui microfon. Setelah selesai dari keterkejutannya, Baekhyun segera beranjak keluar dapur dan langsung menuju panggung.

Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang tersedia di panggung dan memberikan microfon.

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam menerimanya seraya menatap Chanyeol.

"Judulnya adalah Cinta dan Rahasia." Ucap Chanyeol memberi tahu judul lagunya dan mulai memetik gitarnya.

Alunan petikan gitar Chanyeol membentuk sebuah nada.

Terakhir ku tatap mata indahmu

Dibawah bintang-bintang

Terbelah hatiku antara cinta dan rahasia

Suara Baekhyun yang indah terdengar, pengunjung terlihat mulai menikmatinya.

 _ **Kucinta padamu**_

 _ **Namun kau milik sahabatku**_

 _ **Dilema hatiku**_

 _ **Andaiku bisa berkata sejujurnya**_

Mata Baekhyun mulai terpaku kepada Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang masih memetik gitarnya.

 _ **Jangan kau pilih dia**_

 _ **Pilihlah aku**_

 _ **Yang mampu mencintamu**_

 _ **Lebih dari dia**_

 _ **Bukan ku ingin merebutmu**_

 _ **Dari sahabatku**_

 _ **Namun kau tau**_

 _ **Cinta tak bisa**_

 _ **Tak bisa kau salahkan**_

Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan bagiannya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mulai benyanyi

 _ **Ku cinta padamu**_

 _ **Namun kau milik sahabatku**_

 _ **Dilema hatiku**_

 _ **Andai ku bisa berkata sejujurnya**_

 _ **Jangan kau pilih dia**_

 _ **Pilihlah aku**_

 _ **Yang mampu mencintamu**_

 _ **Lebih dari dia**_

 _ **Bukan ku ingin merebutmu dari sahabatku**_

 _ **Namun kau tau**_

 _ **Cinta tak bisa**_

 _ **Tak bisa kau salahkan**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **Oh**_

Selamanya menyanyikan bagiannya mata Chanyeol kepada Sehun yang terlihat bahagia sekali. Ia melihat Sehun tersenyum manis dengan mata yang menyipit hingga membentuk bulan sabit. Lalu Sehun yang terlihat tertawa mendengarkan Kai atau pipinya yang menggembung karena kesal yang langsung di cubit gemas oleh Kai. Semuanya terlihat dari sini, dari atas panggung.

 _ **Hmm**_

 _ **Jangan kau pilih dia**_

 _ **Pilihlah aku**_

 _ **Yang mampu mencintamu**_

 _ **Lebih dari dia**_

 _ **Bukan ku ingin merebutmu dari sahabatku**_

 _ **Namun kau tau**_

 _ **Cinta tak bisa**_

 _ **Tak bisa kau salahkan**_

 _ **Tak bisa kau salahkan**_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyanyikannya berdua kali ini.

Duet itu telah selesai, dan semua orang yang berada di cafe itu langsung bertepuk tangan.

Sebuah pembukaan yang sempurna untuk malam ini.

"Terima kasih semua, terima kasih Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol menampilkan senyumannya.

Baekhyun segera turun dari panggung, karena seharusnya ia mulai bernyanyi nanti setelah Chanyeol menyanyikan beberapa lagu. Setelah dirinya nanti selesai baru setelah itu mereka berduet.

"Untuk lagu selanjutnya aku akan menerima request dari teman-teman semua. Jadi yang ingin dinyanyikan sebuah lagu, langsung saja katakan." Chanyeol kembali membuka suara.

Seraya menunggu lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan. Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan kepada Sehun dan Kai. Kali ini ia melihat Kai menggengam erat kedua tangan Chanyeol di atas meja, sesekali mencium punggung tangan yang putih. Wajah bersemu menerima setiap perlakuan Kai padanya.

.

.

.

Inilah dia, Park Chanyeol yang begitu berani mencintai seorang Oh Sehun. Dimana Oh Sehun itu adalah kekasih seorang Kim Kai yang merupakan sahabatnya. Oh Sehun adalah milik sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Konsepnya adalah menceritakan kisah berdasarkan sebuah lagu. Jadi setiap cerita oneshot. Untuk kisah selanjutnya bisa berhubungan bisa tidak.

Pasangan utama untuk ini ada dua : CHANBAEK dan KAIHUN

Selamat membaca dan menikmati.

Jangan lupa untuk review biar semangat nulisnya.


End file.
